


Chapter 7 of it hadnt been long

by Her_dearest_misty



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Character, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Witches, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_dearest_misty/pseuds/Her_dearest_misty
Summary: Next chapter of an ongoing workMadison Montgomery returnes to the acadamy.FoxxayWitchy reunioun





	Chapter 7 of it hadnt been long

**Author's Note:**

> The latest chapter.
> 
> Comments welcome
> 
> Madison Montgomery returnes to the acadamy.  
> Foxxay struggle on.  
> Witchy reuniouns

The blonde supreme witch stood in the doorway frozen, staring in disbelief. behind her Misty stood looking between the figure in front of the piano and Queenie who was smiling, arms folded shrugging in desbelif. On the other side of the room Zoe and a small group of student gathered. Young witches crained their necks huddled in the doorway trying to get a glance at the latest miracle to unfold in the acadamy.

 

"Madison?" The supreme gasped, her dark eyes wide and filling with the start of tears of shock, her mouth hung open and she shook her head trying to take in what she couldnt believe. 

 

" well it looks like it, Take a picture christ, it'll last longer". The skinny blonde rolled her eyes, her hand on her hip. She stood in the large room dressed in a black. leather skirt, short top, her legs covered by her thigh high black leather boots. Her long blonde hair hung down around her shoulders, her pale skin a stark contrast to her dark leather attire. she looked the same as the day she died, A detail that Queenie had noticed. 

 

Cordelia shot forward flinging her arms around the girl holding her tightly. "What the fuck is happening?" She spoke through broken laughter hugging the girl to her. She laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks and she bit her lip trying to contain her smile slightly.

 

"Yea still not that big a fan of this physical contact stuff" the blonde girl said, her hands grasping at Cordelia trying to pull away. 

 

"I dont care embrace it" the supreme ordered, holding on to her tightly as the younger witch grimiced.

 

"No seriously ive only just come back from the dead and your squeezing the life back out of me already" the skinny witch pulled back finally free and brushing herself off regaining her composure.

 

"Anyway dont pretend you missed me. I see you brought swampy back but didnt bother coming to get me" she said pionting towards Mistys in the doorway clearly offended. 

 

Cordelia went to speak but was cut off.

 

"I should have known really, that swamp rat always was teachers pet" she sneered desperately trying to stick the knife in an attempt to dilute her Own hurt, deflecting it, sharing the pain by lashing out at someone else.

 

Misty walked over and hugged Madison "oh Maddy ive missed you" she said laughing. 

 

Madison wriggled herself free, a look of disgust on her face. "Jesus fuck! Get the hell off me you crazy swamp hippie" she spat. " listen I could have been in hell for a decade and i still wouldnt go gay for you so dont bother ok?"

 

Misty just laughed. Madisons insults just rolled off of her now. She wasnt threat. Not anymore Misty had shown Madison and the rest of the coven that she was able phyically overpower her and knock her on her ass with ease. The origional witches had seen it they all knew and so did Madison. She could say what she wanted but Misty knew getting beaten by a swamp witch had hurt more than Madison's digs ever would.

 

"Damn girl you dont change. Still as cold as ever" Queenie laughed shaking her head. 

 

The supreme witch stood forward her hands in her hair "What the hell is happening here?" She said. the supreme was struggling to process enough this past week and now here was another of her girls back from the dead as though nothing had happened. "Was it Nan? Did Nan bring you home?" She questioned

 

"Pfft! That sad, tastless bitch? No why?" Madison threw her head back asserting her confidence.

 

The supreme ignored the harsh insult to the innocent girl that madison had once spent her days with "I dont understand how this is possible?" She said walked over to Misty taking her hands "sweetheart did you know about this? did you know Madison was coming back too?" Misty shook her head looking just as suprised by the lastest return as her lover.

 

"Wait a minute" Madison said looking at the two witches holding hands. "Hold the frigging train here! What'd i miss? You two lesbos now?" She quipped snorting a laugh looking around the room for a response.

 

"Misty hasnt been home long Madison, shes been here less than a week. Nan guided her home from her personal hell Nan works for papa legba now" Zoe explained.

 

"Wow. home less than a week and already boffing the headmistress" Madison joked "good work swampy im impressed" she raised her eyebrows giving an awkward looking Misty a nod. she missed the awkward glances from around the room unaware of how accurate she was. Cordelia dropped Mistys hands and her chest became flushed with embarresment.

 

"Head mistresses and supreme now actually" Queeny corrected 

 

"Well no shit!" The leather clad blonde sighed looking Cordelia up and down, jellousy oozed from her seeping from every pore. She had wanted the role of supreme so badly. The power had been so within her grasp. To lose to Cordelia made it a bigger pill to swallow. "Fuck, anyone got a cigarette" 

 

"No not anymore" Cordelia said she was tiring already of madisons attitude. She had forgotten how exhausting the cutting remarks of the young witch could be. 

 

The tiny skinny blonde slinked passed the group of witches looking around at the room that was so familier to her. Looking in the old silver cigarette caddy on the fireplace "Figures, so Fiona finally croaked huh? Hope the dried up old bat had the decency go queitly in the end. Poor bitch reaked of desperation."

 

The supreme chose to let it slide and ignored the insults to her mother "Madison what are you doing here? How on earth did you get back?" She spoke taking her arm to get her attention.

 

Madison snatched her arm back before scoffing. "A Post it" she said shrugging. 

 

The collection of witches all looked at one another, none of them sure what Madison was talking about. The tention in the room was growing. Old wounds being reopened and Madison's standard abrasive approach to everyone was beginning to have the usual hostile effect. 

 

"I know right! Can you believe it a frigging post it note?! Released from hell by an admin memo?!" She sunk herself down into one of the chairs and lifted her hands in a shrug of confusion.

 

"I dont follow?" Cordelia squinted her eyes.

 

"Jesus Cordy, becoming supreme didnt make you any better on catching up" Madison rolled her eyes.

 

From the corner of a room Misty scoweled at Madison lasted dig at Cordelia. She pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulder and huffed a breath of frustration to herself.

 

"So i was on customer service" Madison began. "AGAIN! A huge line of losers coming to moan at me. as if can solve their shitty problems from their dull little lives by exchanging whatever tat they bought. I mean it was pathetic they dont even realise they are dead." She laughed to herself at the story she was telling "Anyway some new kid comes over and tells me theres a clean up in the Customer bathrooms" Madison shuddered "so i go to the bathrooms and theres a sticky post it note on the door."

 

The women all looked around at each other all except Misty who eyes hadnt left the skinny young woman telling her tale of her personal hell.

 

"Anyway it said how the powers that be had realeased my soul and to just exit through the main doors so i just walked out. To be honest with you i expected to get dragged back like i did every other time i tried to leave but i walked right on out..... and then, well then i was here at the gates!" She looked around and the faces watching her.

 

"TA DAAA!" She put her hands in the air . 

 

The room was silent. "Well shit dont all speak at once" she prompted.

 

"Costomer service?" Mistys voice was quiet and shaking and Everyone turned to look at her. 

 

"You spent your time in hell on costomer service?"

 

"I know, can you imagine?" Madison flicked her hair "me working minimum wage in a department store. Tragic right?!"

 

"That was it? That was all you had THAT was your hell?" Misty eyes were filled with pain as she questioned the girl in front of her. 

 

"Pfft, All? It was hidious! Why what was yours? a CD collection with no Fleetwood mac? Wearing decent fashion? Soap?" She laughed at her own joke but No one else was laughing.

 

"Excuse me" Misty turned to leave the room. 

 

"Misty!" Cordelia grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop the swamp witch from leaving. 

 

"I need to leave Dee.... Now!" Misty didnt look up keeping her eyes towards the ground, her cheeks flushed. Cordelia dropped her hand reluctantly and Misty turned and quickly left heading out towards the garden. 

 

"Oh Misty!" She sighed looking back and forth torn between the two woman both so freshly returned. 

 

"Whats her problem?" Madison spat 

 

"Shes been through a lot" Zoe snapped

 

"Ummm HELLO? Straight outta hell here" Madison looked bemused. "God i come back from the dead and all you guys care about are swampys feelings. Then you always did have your favorites didnt you Cordy?"

 

Cordelia rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair.

 

"Girl aint you learned when to shut your mouth? Hell dint teach you nothing no?" Queeny shook her head

 

"I should have known you lot wouldnt roll out the red carpet." Madison turned to Cordelia "i bet you never even tried to get me back did you?" 

 

Cordelia hadnt if truth be told. Madison had died in more natural circumstances and if she was totally honest her priority had been Misty, had always been Misty.

 

Madison got to her feet "Used all the welcome home banners for that swamp rat too no doubt." 

 

"Right! Enough!" Cordelia held her hand up towards the young woman slamming her back into her seat forcefully with a blast of magic.

 

"Girls can you all find some work to be getting on with please" she said as students scattered in various directions realising the supreme had was done with pleasentries.

 

"Madison, in my office. I need to find Misty!" The supreme looked back at Madison a pang of guilt hit her chest. As much as tge young witch was dificult she had still just been wrenched back to life and deserved to be treated as such. "sorry i will be right back i promise" Cordelia said as she left the room.

 

"Are you shitting me?" Madison looked stunned as the supreme witch rushed off in search of Misty. "Is she for real?" 

 

Queenie and Zoe looked at eachother awkwardly. 

 

"What? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on around here?" 

 

.............

 

Cordelia slowed her pace as reached the door leading to greenhouse. She peered in and could see Misty on the far side of the room stabbing a pot of soil with a small hand fork. The slender woman walked over slowly, the clack of her heals were deafening in the silence. 

 

The green house though empty was filled with an atmosphere that could be cut with a knife. Cordelia tried to swallow the lump in her throat, her heart breaking as she watched the young woman stabbing the dirt getting her anger out as best she could. 

 

"Misty" she said softly so as not to startle her. "Misty darling"

 

"Im fine!" Misty said sharply, her voice shaking. Her blonde hair covered her face as her head hung. 

 

"Sweetheart" Cordelia gently touched the womans back and felt her jolt at the contact. "Mist?" 

 

The Cajun witch turned to face her, her eyes large and black. Cordelias heart shuddered as she looked into the darkness enveloping Mistys soul. Her angel lost somewhere inside for a moment. A long painful. heartbreaking moment.

 

"I need to be alone" Misty snapped "i need you to leave me alone!"

 

The words hit Cordelia like a shard of glass to the chest and caused the older witch to looked down at her feet. She did her best to hide the tears building up "ok, if thats what you want. Il go" 

 

"GO!" Misty turned her back facing the plants and clenched her fists.

 

A tear burst from Cordelias eye and tumbled its way down her cheek as her chin trembled. She turned on her heels and began to leave the greenhouse.

 

Mistys felt her heart beat feircely in her chest. The sound of cordelias footsteps rang loudly in her ears as the room began to spin. A scream escaped her throat sharp, cutting and full of rage as she flung her arms sweeping pots and bottles off of the work bench sending them crashing to the floor. Cordelia turned and looked at the pain riddled scene as a more tears rolled down her face. She clicked the door closed and walked away as Misty fell to the floor, curled up, head in her hand and began to sob.

 

..............

 

 

Cordelia took a deep breath she swallowed down her pain the way a lifetime of Fiona had tought her do so well. She wiped the tears from her face and brushed down her dress Exhaling holding it all together, regaining composure. She shook her hair and focused on taking on the role of supreme once more.

 

"Where is she?" She asked Zoe and Queenie as she walked back through the kitchen trying her best to look unfazed and confident.

 

"Shes waiting in your office." Zoe said "Cordelia what is happening here. How is this possible?"

 

"I dont know, but i need to find out" she answered "come" the two witches followed her through the bright clean rooms of the acadamy.

 

"What about Misty" Queenie asked looking back to the greenhouse.

 

"She.... She needs some time" Cordelia said stopping at her office door. She took a breath and opened the door walking inside. 

 

"Oh finally! Ive been sat here twiddling my thumbs. You wouldnt think i just came back from the underword" Madison said sharply. 

 

The three witches entered the small, well organised office and crossed the room.

 

"Im sorry Madison. You have my full attention now. Please sit" she gestured to the chair and sat down opposite her at the large desk with Zoe and Queenie stood behind her to either side.

 

"Whats this?" Madison glaced at the young witches stood behind Cordelia and puffed a slightly nervous laugh.

 

"How are you Madison? This is all quite a lot to take in im sure" Cordelia began.

 

"Oh im just peachy" she quipt "so your running the show huh? Talk about keeping it in the family" she folded her arms and sat back in her chair. 

 

Cordelia looked down and smiled. The familiar air of Madison's bad attitude hit her like an old friend. "No hard feelings" she said raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Whatever" the skinny young blonde quipt back "like id want to run this losers club anyway" 

 

"If its so bad what are you doing back here" Zoe piped up. She was growing tired of the front Madison put up. 

 

"Thought you'd be missing me" Madison said swinting her eyes and pouting her lips sending a sarcatic kiss to Zoe. "Looks like me and swampy arnt the only ones back from the dead" she eyed Zoe from across the desk. Last time she had seen her she had been lying dead on a slab.

 

"No thanks to you i heard" Zoe scowled, she had heard how Madison had refused to perform vitalium vitalis to bring her back from the dead during her test of the 7 wonders. She wasnt suprised but still, she wasnt impressed.

 

"Well thank the lord for queen Cordelia" Madison sneered assuming the new supreme had stepped up to compleate the task.

 

"Ok this isnt getting us anywhere" Cordelia interrupted. "We didnt all part on the best of terms but lets put that behind us shall we." She sighed. "Madison, welcome back to Robichaux academy. A lot has changed since you have been gone as im sure you can tell." 

 

The young witch shrugged. "new students at hogwarts, sure!" She hadnt missed the fact that the acadamy seemed a lot more lively that it had before.

 

"We've gone public. Cordelia outed us and world knows about witches now. The acadamy is pretty famous" Queeny said 

 

"Madison. This is your home still if you want it to be" Cordelia leaned forward in an attempt to connect with Madisons less abrasive side.

 

" Not that you deserve it" Zoe said under her breath. Her clear distain written on her face.

 

Madison looked up at her then back to the supreme. "Your a very powerful and talented witch Madison. Our students could learn a lot from you." Cordelia said.

 

Madisons looked awkward and shifted in her seat. She chewed her lip and shrugged. "Guess i dont have any other plans"

 

"Good!" Cordelia sat back in her chair confidently, A smile returning to her face as she looked around at the witches around her. Her girls were all reunited, "Now we are full to capacity right now so we will have to work out something for your sleeping arrangements" she continued.

 

"Spaldings room is still empty" Zoe smiled a sneering grin as she raised her eyebrows focusing on the young blonde across the desk.

 

"You cant stick me up there." Madison looked horrified "the guy was a fisrt class weirdo, a total creep. All kinds of freaky shit could have happened up there" her horrified face contorted. They wouldnt really make her live up there, would they?

 

"Oh Madison your not scared of a little bad juju are you." Cardelia laughed

 

"Pfft no! whatever" Madison huffed. Her shoulders slung back she lifted herchin high. When all else failed she was always one to front it out. She wasnt about to beg.

 

Cordelia looked up and saw a timid face peer around the corner. "Misty?!" She jumped up out of her chair and made her way across the room as the Cajun witch entered. Black make up smudged around her eyes, her dark blonde curls falling around her face. Cordelia took Mistys hand in her own stroking her face with the other. She ran her fingers over her mascara stained cheeks. Noting her pink nose and slightly trembling lip.

 

"Im so sorry Delia" Misty said her eyes back to their clear blue and begging for forgiveness.

 

Cordelias head tilted as her heart melted. "Come here" the older witch pulled Misty towards her cradling her head as Misty nuzzled into her neck. "Shhhshshshshssh. Im still here, you cant push me away that easily" she whispered "you hear me" she pulled Misty away holding her face in her hands looking her straight in the eye. Misty nodded. 

 

"Sorry" she mouthed

 

Cordelia ran a thumb over Mistys lips and a slight smile in her eyes. She leaned in a kissed her softly stroking her hair without a thought.

 

Across the room Madsons jaw fell as she looked around the room at the other witches in shock at the scene unfolding "Hold the phone" she shouted "what in holy hell?" 

 

..........

 

The two witches pulled apart from their embrace. 

 

"What the actual fuck is this shit??" Madison stood up from her chair. "Christ i was only joking before, damn you gay for students now Cordy?" She stared around the room stunned that nobody else appeared to be shocked

 

"Im sorry have we all lost our minds? You guys know about these two?" She staired at Zoe and Queeny gesturing to Mistys and the supreme who now stood in the doorway hands firmly gripped together.

 

"Oh calm down Hollywood before you burst a vein" Misty shook her head. Madison had always jumped at the chance to make a stituation difficult. "Everyone knows". She said 

 

"Misty was never a student here Madison. Not officially. Theres nothing to be worked up about" Zoe said 

 

"Oh ok so we are just dealing with lesbo cradle snatching then. fine" Madison through her hands in the air. "And what does the witches council think about all this? Wont be best pleased i dont imagine"

 

"We are the witches council now dumb ass" Queenie laughed. 

 

Madison scowled "Oh so your hand picked council lap dogs are falling in line but i bet that crazy bitch Myrtle has a thing or two to say about the supreme using a school as a dating service. Whats say i give her a call?" Madison smiled as she saw Cordelias face drop. A sense of accomplishment grew as she finally found a weakness in the supremes armour. 

 

The room fell silent and Cordelia slowly paced back towards madison, Gliding with a presence that young witch hadnt seen in her before. For a moment she actually felt a little intimidated. Cordelia took her seat opposite looked her opponent right in the eye. "That wont be happening" Madison sat down in her chair and leaned back, her eyes never dropping the older witches gaze. 

 

"Myrtle Snow is dead" Cordelia spoke firmly. "Sentenced to death by fire, by me!" Madison looked her up and down. This woman was a world away from the timid, weak woman shed known before.  
"Burned at the stake, as is usual for those who have killed a fellow witch" Cordelia continued.

 

"Along with Kyle" Zoe piped up "for killing you"

 

"Well no shit!" Madison puffed a sigh of suprised laughter and leaned in towards the supreme. "Maybe you are Fionas daughter after all"

 

Cordelia sat back. And laughed "oh im nothing like my mother. But things are different around here and i am your supreme now. You will remember that. If you want to be a part of this coven You will play nice, understood?" 

 

Madison rolled her eyes "go on" she said

 

"You will act appropriately in front of the students here. You will teach them your magic. Guide them. Be a role model. There will be no drugs, no partys, no funny business in this house. And you will treat myself and this council with due respect." The supreme raised her eyebrows.

 

"Fine! Whatever" Madison shook her head. "Jesus i think hell was more fun" 

 

"Feel free to go back" Zoe snapped

 

"NO! No im, im good here!" Madison's. Guard fell for just a second but Cordelia noted it. 

 

"Misty and i are not an issue you need concern yourself with. Let it go. Understood?" Cordelia didnt drop her gaze and Madison felt something. A seriousness to her tone. A very real command that this boat was not to be rocked.

 

"Just keep your lezzy PDAs to a minimum" she snapped in an attempt to regain her steely facade.

 

"You jealous Hollywood?" Misty quipt

 

"Ha of you two? No! Unlike you skirt-lifters i apreciate a good dicking" Madison sneered

 

"Well as delightful as this conversation is i think we have covered enough" Cordelia sighed standing up from her desk.

 

Zoe and Queenie left the room followed by a scowling Misty. Cordelia walked past Madison who was still seated at the supremes desk. She placed her hand on her head and stroked her hair. Madison closed her eyes briefly for just a second. "Welcome home Madison" Cordelia whispered "its good to have you back" she walked to the door.

 

"Cordelia" Madison spun round. She deperately wanted to say it. To thank the witch in front of her. To say she was glad to be back. To tell her that she had missed them all so much but the words clogged her throat like tar. Sticking there paralyzing her vocal chords.

 

Cordelia smiled a knowing smile. "We will be in the kitchen when your ready" she said "take your time" then she turned and walked away leaving Madison sat alone.

 

...............

 

Cordelia walked into the kitchen steadying herself with a hand on the large oak dining table. She took a deap breath letting the air fill her lungs fully and breathed out her mounting anxiety. "Too early for a stiff drink?" She asked anyone listening

 

"Coffee any good?" Zoe asked shrugging to to her dear friend.

 

The older woman sighed "i guess it will have to do for now" she walked acroos the room and leaned on the counter and accepted the steaming mug. "Thank you" she smiled "wheres Misty now?" She asked looking around the room noting that her troubled lover was missing.

 

"Greenhouse" Zoe nodded toward the direction of the garden. Cordelia nodded and sighed she pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers closing her eyes. She could feel the strain today weighing down on her shoulders crushing her chest making it hard to breath. 

 

"She having another bad day then?" Zoe asked concern in her eyes

 

"Would seem so" Cordelia took a sip of her coffee "she was so so positive this morning and now.." Cordelia lowered her voice. "There is a darkness Zoe, inside her. Clinging on to her, like a piece of hell came back with her. I see it. Its so cold, freezing her heart. Darkening her soul." 

 

"We will fix it" Zoe said laying a reasuring hand on the supremes shoulder. 

 

"I better go check on her" Cordelia said. "How are you doing? Seeing Madison? After Kyle?" She fet bad for Zoe. As supreme Cordelia had had to do some dreadful things, hard things, severe and painful to herself and those around her. Burning myrtle had been the first and undoubtedly the hardest, but having to put kyle down like a dangerous dog was a close second. Cordelia had often wondered how Zoe had found it in herself to support the decision. Seeing Madison again must have been painful for her.

 

"Im fine!" Zoe said confidently "honestly it ok. Im ok. Go see Misty"

 

"Well if you find your not so fine, Im not too busy for you" the supreme sqeezed her hand. She had such pride for Zoe.

 

"She needs you right now" Zoe nodded towards the greenhouse and smiled. Cordelia set her cup down and walked towards the door leading out. She stood in the doorway of the greenhouse.

 

She watched the young Cajun woman who was sat with a plant in front of her. As Misty studied the leaves, running her hands over the wilted foliage, Cordelia was reminded of all the times they had shared together out there. She smiled, her Misty was strong, she would fight this darkness. 

 

Looking at Misty now, Cordelia couldnt imagine looking into those beautiful blue eyes and seeing that black abyss staring back. That consuming dark emptyness that she had glimpsed in Misty soul. No, her Misty was tough. No darkness could snuff out that light inside her. She watched with pride as the younger witch brought the plant back to vibrant, glowing health. She walked over and whipered into her ear.

 

"I knew you had it in you still" she said making Misty jump.

 

"Gosh you made me near jump right out of my skin" Misty laughed in relief

 

"Im sorry sweetheart" Cordelia laughed. "Good job" she said nodding toward the plant sat on the work bench.

 

"Why thank you miss Cordelia" she smiled "thought id flex my magical muscles" her eyes darted toward the pile of smashed glass and pottery swept neatly on the floor. Cordelias eyes followed her gaze finding the remnants of Mistys rage.

 

"Been meaning to have a clear out anyway" she said dropping her head to the side as she eyed the mess. Misty bowed her head as her cheeks grew flushed a wave of shame and embarrassment crashing over her.

 

"Hey its ok" the supreme witch said "you dont have to be ashamed. I cant begin to understand how you must be feeling right now. You have every right to be angry Misty. None of this is fair i understand that".

 

"I dont have the right to take it out on you though do i? You shouldn't have to take the brunt of this shit?" Misty shook her head. Her blonde curls falling around her shoulders and covering her reddened face. 

 

"Well in this instance i think my greenhouse took the worst of it actually dont you" Cordelia joked trying to lighten Mistys mood. Misty bit the corner of her lip. Cordelia hugged her to her tightly as Misty took a deep breath. 

 

"Misty?" Cordelia held the young witch at arms length and looked her in the eye. "What do you feel, when this happens to you, how do you feel? Do you remember it?"

 

Misty shuddered and tried to look away.  
"Misty please let me in" the older woman begged. "You trust me right?"

 

Misty looked back at her, she trusted Cordelia more than she had ever trusyed anyone in her life "I.. I cant explain it. Its just... It takes over . floods me. Like a door swings open and it all burts in. Dark, cold, sorrow and anger its everywhere it consumes me" Misty said quietly

 

Delia was frightened. The darkness she had seen in Mistys eyes was unsettling to say the least she needed to know exactly what she was dealing with.

 

"Its like Im holding it closed all the time Cordelia you know, but then..." She hung her head and tears rolled down her cheeks lost how to explain what she had been keeping pushed down inside.

 

"Misty? Show me, Let me see!" Cordelia held out a hand towards the swamp witch, Misty looked down. It was the reminiscent of the first time they had met, when cordelia had saved her offering all that she had. when She had been scared and desperate just like now and here was this woman, this beautiful kind woman, in front of her willing to see her for all that she was and never back away. 

 

Mistys heart pounded in her chest. She looked at her lovers desperate face.

 

"I can take it. Let me see" the older woman reasured Misty. The young witch closed her eyes and took a breath. She lifted her hands slowly and grasped the supremes slender fingers. Like a magnet Cordelias skin fused with her own as the older womans body jolted and gasped a loud sharp intake of breath.

 

The first thing Cordelia felt was the pressure. Soft but definately present and all around her. As if she could feel the air touching her skin. It felt thick and clung to every part of her body like mud or quicksand causing a claustrophobic feeling that seemed so out of place in this vast empty space. 

 

She opened her eyes to be greeted with encroaching blackness, dark and opressive yet she could see as if there was light. As if she was light but suspended in a room of eternal black. She began to move her head and looked around slowly. Her ears felt odd like they needed to pop the only audible sound was that of her own heartbeat. This was an uncomfortable place indeed. 

 

A foreboding feeling began to take over, a presence, Something lurking in the ever present black. Cordelia shot her hand out in front of her holding whatever it was back with sheild of magical force. She kept her hand out, ready to defend herself as she began to feel the thick dark air swirl around her, blackness began closing in as the room began to spin in her mind. 

 

her chest began to tighten, her hand shook trying with all she had to keep the evil that She could sense away, to keep it back as far as possible. The loud beating noise in her ears grew, evolved becoming deafening, pounding in her head.

 

A scream echoed out, not human but distressed and full of pain. Cordelia fell to her knees her eyes closed, her head filled with images of blood and suffering, frogs being dissemboweled filled her mind, screaming, kicking, bleeding. Then the screams changed, Misty! She could hear the young witch. Pleading, begging, screaming and crying. "Misty" she cried out.

 

There was nothing now, nothing other than this dark painful oppressive place. A lung rupturing scream escaped the supremes mouth. Both hands shot up to hold her head. The black nothingness took its oportunity, her magical defence broken, the darkness wraped its dark arms around her, enveloping her in its evil clutches. Every part of her was filled with anger, rage, hate, resentments, every positive thought and feeling sucked away as she span in the black embrace of hell filled with dispare.

 

A scream so piercing she could hear glass shatter wrang out. then a pain in her throat reviled the scream was her own. Her eyes opened black and wide filled with terror. Misty stood crying in front of her. 

 

"Delia, Delia please. CORDELIA" 

 

The supreme gasped and her eyes lighened slightly as the fog cleared. She was home, back in her greenhouse, Misty was here.

 

Misty held back her hands shaking as Cordelia fell to the floor sobbing. 

 

"What the hell happened?" Zoe ran into the greenhouse closely followed by the others 

 

"Swampy what the hell did you do?" Madison spat

 

Misty fell to her knees. "Cordelia? Baby" she begged.

 

The older woman looked up through her fallen blonde hair, eyes red through tears.

 

"Thats with you? Everyday?"

 

Misty nodded. "Im so sorry i should never have let you.... Im sorry"

 

Cordelia threw her arms around the woman sobbing into her hair, she had no words, nothing she could say could articulte what she felt in that moment. The relief of no longer feeling the oppressive weight of hell that she had just felt. The sorrow of knowing the woman she loved was living it everyday. 

 

The rest of the witches gathered round. "Are you guys ok?"  
"What happened here?"  
"Misty what happened is she alright?"  
A chorus of questions rang in Mistys ears. She ignored them all.

 

"Cordelia can you stand?" She asked

 

The supreme witch nodded and tried to get to her feet. She clung to Misty, shakey hands tangled in her clothing trying to steady herself on her unsteady legs. Zoe was the first to step forward and try to help her, taking her elbow and guiding her to a workbench. 

 

"Come on lets get you to the house" Queenie said, her concern written all over her face.

 

"I... I need a..... I need a minute" Cordelia tried her best to be coherent. "I think im"

 

Misty new this too well. She Grabbed a small cauldron she moved it to Cordelias face just in time as the supreme witch threw up. 

 

"Oh jesus" Madison covered her face. Yea shout if you need me im not playing nurse maid. Your on your own with that" and she strutted back to the house. Misty watched her shaking her head. 

 

"You will be ok now, trust me its over now" Misty spoke gently rubbing the supremes back as she gasped for breath.

 

"Misty what happened?" Zoe asked

 

"Her second sight. She wanted to see. To know what i see, what i feel. She took my hand and. I should never have let her see that darkness" tears rolled down her cheeks. Zoe looked between then, "come on lets get her inside."

 

Taking an arm each Misty and Zoe helped the weakened witch back to the house. Queenie cleared the cushions off of a love seat in the main living area and grabbed a blanket. 

 

"Here, Cordelia sit here" she said.

 

The Colour had started to return to the supremes face and she managed a small smile "thank you Queenie" she said "im ok im ok" she whispered as she sat.

 

Misty kissed her head. "Il get you some tea" she said wringing her hands before running back to the kitchen. 

 

"Damn girl you had us worried! you good?" Queened asked looking realieved to the supreme looking more alive. Cordelia nodded.

 

"What the hell did you see Cordelia?" Zoe asked 

 

The older woman looked up at her council. her chin quivered As tears filled her eyes threatening to spill over at any moment. "A cold evil darkness, like a doorway to hell ready to burst open and drag her back." She looked down into her lap as the large tears fell splashing onto her hands. She looked up to meet their worried looks. "There is a darkness holding onto her. Its so powerful. Im scared she cant win. What if she cant fight it?"

 

"Stop" Queenie took the supremes face in her hands speaking to her firmly. "Damn it Misty is stronger than you are giving her credit for right now. you think shes gonna give this up? Give up a second chance with you? Never! That girl will fight with all she has dont you ever doubt it." 

 

"Shes right Cordelia. And we will all do whatever it takes to help her" Zoe added

 

The supremes chest heaved fear was stil corsing through her veins. Her whole body felt desperate and panicked. She couldnt lose her. Misty had been lost to her before and it tore a hole in her soul the likes of which she had never felt before. To lose her again now after all the had done, after the things they had said to eachother and the promises they had made was more than Cordelia could bare. She tucked her knees up to her chest, holding her head in her hands.

 

In the kitchen Mistys quickly boiled water and searched for cups knocking things over as she went. Her hands where shaking and her mind was clouded by the sight of Cordelia in such pain and terror. She should never have let her see what had hidden inside. Tears began to fill her eyes as she berrated herself over and over.

 

"Here let me help"

 

Misty span around to the direction of the voice. "Oh, thank you" she said wiping her eyes "i.. Im just a little flustered, i forgot where everything was for a moment"

 

"Its ok here let me make this" Mallory smiled kindly and took the tea bags from Misty. 

 

"I heard miss Cordelia had the power of second sight, I hadnt seen it before though. That was a lot more frightening than i had imagined" she said. 

 

Misty looked at the woman in front of her. A new student. They had only met briefly and never really spoke properly yet Mallory was always so quick to be kind. "Its not usually like that. Ive seen it before but never like that. I didnt think she would be so badly effected. Its my fault" Misty spoke quietly, almost a mumble, a Frightened whisper as if she was ashamed. 

 

"Your still struggling here?" Mallory looked over to Misty. "Im sorry i dont mean to pry. I saw you the night you.. Well the other night. It looked the same. You showed miss Cordelia what its like for you am i right? When u get stuck in that place between there and here" 

 

Misty didnt have the words to respond. She just nodded. 

 

"Cordelia will be ok" Mallory put a reasuring hand on Mistys and looked her in the eye. "She would make a deal with the devil himself to keep you safe. I just know it. It will be ok"

 

Misty could feel something. A strange aura. A heat and a vibration. She looked back into Mallorys eyes "what are you?" She asked

 

"Im like you" Mallory said "im just a witch" she smiled. "Heres you tea" she passed the steaming mug to Misty. "Go to her" she said and walked away. 

 

Misty looked down at the tea as the cup began to burn her skin.

 

"Shit, Cordelia" she said as she added another heaped spoon of sugar to the cup and rushed back the the main living area to find her lover curled up on the love seat.

 

She walked over still shaking and knelt down in front of her. "Here darling drink this" She lifted the cup up to the supremes lips supporting it for her to take a sip. 

 

"Its sweet" Cordelia commented. 

 

"For the shock" Misty said and prompted the older woman to take another sip. Cordelia took the cup and Misty stroked her face. "Cordelia im so so sorry" Mistys voice cracked and her chin began to quiver.

 

"No i am. I will stop this" the older woman promised "i wont have you feeling that. You dont deserve this any of this. Its all my fault. You should never have attempted the wonders in the first place all of this started with me and i WILL end it".

 

Zoe and Queenie stood near by. As they watched their two friends they were at a loss as how to help. As teachers and members of the witches council they felt a huge sense of responsibilty for all the girls at the academy. Their was a strong unbreakable bond between them and Cordelia though. 

 

They had been through so much and had come through the hardest of times, they had weathered the storm to rise from the ashes and see Cordelia rein as the new supreme. Cordelia had risked it all and had taken all witches to new respected hights the likes of which had never before been seen. 

 

Misty had been a part of that origional group, when she died, getting trapped in hell. Zoe and Queenie had watched Cordelia fall apart. They had often wondered about the swamp witch and the supreme. About their friendship, if there was something more. Their suspisions were confirmed in the aftermath of Mistys death. 

 

To see them now, so concerned, so scared, fighting so hard to keep a grip on their happiness together was soul wrenching. The two witches shot a glance at eachother then back to the troubled women they cared so much about. They would give all they had to hold this family together. What ever it took.

 

............

 

"Hey Cordy you finnished barfing? Stomach's still a little queezy from the journey back from the underworld you know" Madison entered looking mildly sheepish. She felt a little pang of guilt from leaving everyone while Cordelia had been so vunerable but she wasnt about to show it.

 

Cordelia shifted around to look behind. "Much better now Madison, thanks for all your help back there" she said with a wry smile.

 

Misty got to her feet. "Yea thanks Hollywood real compassionate" she scowled.

 

"Hey dont blame me. whatever swamp magic you used to fuck up your girlfriend is your problem. Maybe you should be more careful." Madison spat back at her, deflecting her guilt back at Misty making the swamp witch immediately forget any anger she had felt towards the younger Madison. 

 

It was a practice Madison had used for as long as she could remember, throwing anything aimed at her right back and deflecting the blame. It had served her well over the years.

 

Misty figeted, picking at her shawl and twisting her rings as she shifted her feet. She thought about how Madison was right it was her fault. Hers alone. Cordelia took her hand and got to her feet. 

 

"Dont listen" she whispered and turned back "Hows your magic holding up Madison?" she asked

 

The young witch wrinkled her nose. "I dont know, death never dulled my powers before im sure they are spot on".

 

"good" the supreme smiled. "Then you can get to work fixing those windows out there"

 

"Ooooooh! Off you run mister fix it" Queenie laughed heartily.

 

Madison looked around the room. Her mouth open at a loss as to what to say. "Aurrrgghhh!" She threw her hands up in the air.

 

"Come on Sabrina il give you a hand" Queenie said laughing dragging Madison by the arm from the room and out towards the greenhouse.

 

"You know ive almost missed her" Zoe frowned.

 

"Feels good dosent it? Like old times" Cordelia smiled. 

 

"All we need now is your mother to stroll on in and were all set" Misty quipt.

 

"No need to go that far. Madison has more than enough bitchcraft for this coven" Cordelia shook her head. "no Fiona is better off where ever she is im sure, come, lets give them a hand out there" she reached out a hand towards Misty 

 

"Delia shouldnt you rest or something" Misty stroked her hair. 

 

"Hey its gonna take more than that to take down the supreme" the older witch smiled back. Her dark eyes glinting as she gave Misty a reasuring wink. 

 

.........

 

The witches worked to clear the mess of broken glass and pots. Madison had been right. Her powers were just as strong as they had ever been and she worked at fixing the glass back into the greenhouse roof with ease.

 

Zoe and Queenie worked sweeping up broken clay pots and removing the evidence of all that had happened while Misty and Cordelia repotted plants that had been uprooted and thrown to the floor. Misty gave each a little extra attention bringing each one back to full bloom by way of apology for hurting them earlier in the day. 

 

Other witches came and joined in the effort. The students grabbed brushes and bags and worked together to clean the greenhouse like had never been done before. 

 

Cordelia looked around at her girls. All of her girls, old and new, teachers students, council, and her girlfriend her beautiful, etheral girlfriend. She watched them all work together and her heart burst with pride in her chest. She tapped Mistys shoulder and turned her around.

 

"Look" she said, nodding towards the room of young women laughing together. "We have all this, all this to fight for"

 

Misty looked around "our tribe" she smiled

 

"Mmm hmm" Cordelia nodded looking at her smiling "our tribe".

 

She clapped her hands "Can i have a moment" she spoke up "girls a moment" quite fell in the room as the witches listened to what their supreme had to say. 

 

"Thank you all for your help here. It is very much appreciated. I wanted to thank you all for your understanding and patience this past week. Its been a bizarre week indeed and one i couldnt have got through if it wasnt for all of your support, teachers and students. I also want to take this moment to welcome back Madison. Some of you may recognise her. You will learn a lot from her. Some of it may even be appropriate if we are lucky" the girls laughed as Madison rolled her eyes. 

 

"Anyway its friday afternoon and we have all earned an early start to the weekend wouldnt you say?" 

 

"Hell yea we have" Queenie yelled

 

"Who wants to order pizza?" The supreme asked as the room filled with chatter and laughter once again. The witches all began to file out. 

 

"Il grab a menu" one shouted as she left

 

Misty swung her arms around Cordelia picking her up and twirling her around. A shreik escaped the supremes mouth. I never knew pizza would make u so happy. Id have made and ordered days ago. 

 

"I love you" Misty said giving Cordelia a gentle chaste kiss. 

 

"Eww gross" Madison screwed up her face. "Jesus lesbos calm the fuck down before i lose my apitite". 

 

Even Zoe laughed. "We are like a disfuntional family again" she smiled "all back under one roof"

 

"Cosy" Madison raised her eyebrows. And followed Zoe out followed by a chuckling Queenie.

 

"Come on you" Cordelia led Misty by the hand following her coven back into the house. 

 

She had all she ever needed. And she would die fighting to keep it.

 

.........


End file.
